


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Toothfairy?

by FerretShark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: As the back hanger closes and Spider-man finally pulls off his mask, taking a deep breath. Immediately, his hand goes to his jaw and he rubs at it. His mouth flexes and he twists in his seat. Peter presses gingerly gently at a spot on his lip.All the movement finally catches Tony’s attention.“Are you ok?” He asks.“I don’t know, feels like something...” Peter prods at his mouth again.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 355





	Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Toothfairy?

Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist,Toothfairy?

  
In the end, it had come down to one final super powered inhuman who could mold stolen sheets of Carbonadium like putty and launch them like cannonballs. They’d gotten knocked around a bit but no one was really injured. So all in all, really, a good day.  
  
They troop back to the jet, shoulders slouched. Rhodes threads among them, quietly taking a situation report, checking for injuries and lost equipment. Tony falls back onto the bench, his head lolls back, heavy as exhaustion creeps in.  
  
As the back hanger closes and Spider-man finally pulls off his mask, taking a deep breath. Immediately, his hand goes to his jaw and he rubs at it. His mouth flexes and he twists in his seat. Peter presses gingerly gently at a spot on his lip.  
  
All the movement finally catches Tony’s attention.  
  
“Are you ok?” He asks.  
  
“I don’t know, feels like something...” Peter prods at his mouth again.

“Well, what kind of something? Come on, spit it out, Kid.”  
  
Peter leans forward and does exactly that, right into Iron Man’s open palm.  
  
*Plink*  
  
Across from them, Sam’s lips curl. “Seriously Parker? Those things are supposed to stay in your mouth.”  
  
“It’s a tooth. “ Tony says dumbly. Then he’s turning on Peter. “Open up, let me see.”

The kid smiles.  
  
“What the…” Tony’s voice trails off as he contemplates the gap in Peter’s teeth.  
  
“Sorry, Mr. Stark that’s never happened before,” Peter says. He rubs his cheek slowly, his brow creased in thought. “I’m pretty durable. He must have hit me just right.”

Tony doesn’t even want to think about the force it would require to knock a tooth from Peter’s mouth. Especially since he’s seen the kid eat concrete, falling from several stories up, and still come out with a healthy grin.  
  
“Gosh kid, you’re gonna need a dentist.” He mutters. 

“I’m fine!” Peter’s response comes fast. The kid’s head tucks down into his shoulders, like he’s trying to shrink down into a non-existent hoodie.  
  
Tony examines the tooth in his palm more closely. It’s cracked down the center, no point in trying to save it. Time to call in the professionals. The paperwork is going to be a nightmare but there’s really no other choice.  
  
“No, you’re not. Can you even re-grow these things?” Tony argues, tossing the disembodied tooth back to the kid.  
  
Peter catches it.“I...don’t...know?”

The “T” sound comes out of Peter’s mouth with a lisp, and Tony’s got to admit it’s cute as hell. That bright and warm feeling was alight in his chest; the one that’s never far from the surface these days when Peter was involved. He has to struggle to hide his own grin while ignoring the amused looks from their nearby teammates. It was time to get to work.

Several hours and a trip to the emergency dentist later, they had concrete, x-ray proof that, yes, he could regrow those things.Thank god for magic spider bites.  
  
Tony has to admit that the x-rays are freaky. There’s now an empty pocket in the kid’s skull where a bit of bone is detached and slowly transforming into the twin of the incisor Peter had spat out just a couple of hours ago. And every successive image shows the gap behind it is closing up as the bit of jaw regenerates.The dentist is fascinated and Tony is glad for ironclad nondisclosure agreements.  
  
\--  
  
They take a selfie that they send to May along with reassurances that it was all fine. She immediately calls Tony’s phone. He sighs and picks up.  
  
“What the Fuck?” She asks.  
  
Peter frowns, obviously hearing her easily.

“Oh, hey.” Tony moves away from Peter. “Don’t worry, we’re getting him gold one.You’re gonna love it! He’ll be good as new. ” He winks at the kid to cheer him up.  
  
“This had better be a joke.” she warns. “Is that Photoshop?”

“Unfortunately, no.” He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his free hand.  
  
“Tony, what -”  
  
“It’s growing back.” He talks fast to try and derail her a bit. “Roughly 2-ish millimeters per hour. We’ve checked. The dentist says he’ll be fine by morning. Speaking of, I was just going to take him back to the Compound. Happy’ll get him to school in the-”  
  
“Ok, ok, hold on. Let me speak to him.” She orders as if she knows she will be obeyed. She’s right, Tony hands the phone straight over.  
  
“Hi, May.” Peter says tentatively.  
  
Her voice is gentler than he expected. “Honey, what happened??”  
  
“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “I got hit by this guy. He had these metal thingies...and...”

“Not that Steve guy again?”  
  
“No, May, that was the one time.” Peter hurries to correct her in a low voice. “We’re all good now, Captain Roger’s wouldn’t do that.” He ignores Tony’s suddenly vigorous pantomime to, yes absolutely, throw Steve under the bus.  
  
“Do you feel ok?” Her voice is soft and worried. It bothers Peter.

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine.” He brightens. “They let me keep my old tooth. Well,Tony has it.” 

The dentist had put it in a little, orange, plastic treasure chest for them to take home. Tony’s still uncertain whether this was a joke or not.

“And the x-rays are cool. We got to take them with us” Peter enthuses.  
  
“You’ll have to show me.” Her voice is lighter and that makes him smile. “So you’re staying at the compound tonight.”  
  
“Um yeah, if that’s ok?”  
  
“Sure, sweetheart, see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow. Love you, May.”  
  
“Love you too.” She answers, then pauses, “Oh and Peter? What does a dentist call his X-rays?”  
  
“Um, whah-?” His brain goes blank trying to make sense of the question.  
  
“Tooth Pics. Ha! I’ll be here all night.” She says at his groan. “No, seriously, if you need anything, just call. Goodnight, larb you, sweetheart.”  
  
“You too, May.” Her joke made him feel comforted and he grins as he ends the call.

Tony fidgets a bit with the phone when Peter hands it back.“She good?” Tony asks.  
  
“Yeah, she’s surprisingly ok.” The kids eyelids are starting to droop a bit, Tony can tell his energy is flagging. He’s exhausted too. Time to get Pete back home...to the Compound.  
  
“You wanted to sic my aunt on Captain America.” Peter grumbles as they make their way back to Tony’s car..  
  
Tony sniffs, “He would have been fine.” he pauses, thinking. “Mostly.” He passes the orange box back to the kid.  
  
“Can I keep it?” Peter rattles his tooth in the tiny chest.  
  
Tony contemplates the plastic box,“We should probably soak it in acid first, just to remove any trace DNA. Wouldn’t do to one day have any little spider clones running around out there.”  
  
Peter’s eyes widen. “Whoa, you think someone could actually do that?” It’s easy to tell he’s both excited and disturbed at the scientific possibility.  
  
Tony thinks of all the things he’s seen in this world, things he once would have considered impossible. 

It makes his jaw tighten, “Probably.” His tone is grim.  
  
\--

It’s late when they return to the compound, but Sam and Bucky are waiting up. As Tony and Peter walked in the front door, the two Avengers raucously start belting out, “All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth.”

It annoys Tony but Peter is amused, not even trying to hide the gap in his smile. 

There’s also pizza waiting, which the Spider-Kid finishes slowly, chewing far more carefully than he normally does. By the time he‘s through, he’s slumping over a bit. 

“Alright, Pete. Go brush whatever you’ve got left in there,” Tony makes a vague gesture at his face. “And hit the hay.”

“‘M’kay, Mr, Stark.” Peter barely stifles a yawn. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Kid.”

—-  
  
May is enjoying a nice glass of wine in front of her favorite show when the phone rings. A quick glance at the caller ID sends her fumbling for the remote. She hits pause and cautiously picks up.

“Tony?”  
  
“So how much does a visit from the tooth fairy run these days?” He asks without preamble.  
  
“What?” May lets out a disbelieving laugh. “He outgrew that a long time ago.”  
  
“Humor me. A hundred bucks?”  
  
She sighs, “That’s waaay too much.”  
  
“Are you sure? This was a big boy tooth and all” Tony sounds uncertain.  
  
“Do you really want to incentivize him getting hit in the face?”  
  
There’s silence on the other end of the line.  
  
“Ten dollars” She tells him firmly.  
  
“But-”  
  
“That will get him two trips to Delmar’s.” She talks over him. “He can go and get those sandwiches that he likes. That’s plenty,” she finishes firmly.  
  
Tony huffs petulantly, “Sounds fake, but ok.”  
  
That startles a genuine chuckle out of May, “Goodnight, Tony.”

“Night, May.”

—-  
  
“You want to trade me $100 for $10? Do you even know how math works?” Rhodey asks as he pulls out his wallet.

“Pepper doesn’t have any change and I need ten dollars” Tony says shortly.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For-just give it here.” Tony growls.  
  
“Here, you can just have it.” Tony takes it and retreats down the hallway. “And there’s more where that came from.” Rhodey calls after him, sweetly.

—-  
  
The kid slaps the ten dollar bill down on the buffet counter. “Really, Mr.Stark?”  
  
Tony smirks over his coffee. “Well, look at that. The tooth fairy found you all the way out here.”  
  
Peter rolls his eyes, but his newly restored grin is bright. He gets busy making himself breakfast.  
  
“Wow, Workman’s Comp has really taken a hit, huh?” Clint remarks, nodding toward the money on the counter as he wanders in. “Got all your chompers back, Pete?

Peter just bares his teeth in a feral grimace. 

“Freaky.” Clint snags himself a plate.  
  
“I’m unapologetic about my evolution.” The kid replies just as his phone rings. He answers it on speaker. 

Happy’s gruff voice suddenly fills the dining space, “Get a move on or you’re gonna be late.”

“Coming! I’ll be right there!” The kid bolts into action.  
  
“Bye guys!” He addresses the room, pulling on his backpack and quickly grabbing his toaster strudel, “Bye Mr.Stark!”

“Bye, kiddo, have a good day!” Tony waves him out toward the door. “Actually, hold on a sec...”

Clint and Rhodey exchange glances as Tony goes out with the kid, draping an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?” Clint mutters, buttering a piece of toast.

“Nah. That is the real Tony.” Rhodey shrugs before taking a sip of coffee.”He’s always been good with kids.”

Clint blinks as he digests this.

“Yeah, I know.” Rhodes mouth curves in a sardonic smile as he sets down his cup.

“You think he might have one of his own?” Clint clears his throat. “You know, someday?”

“That man just bummed ten dollars off me to play tooth fairy.” The Colonel levels a sage look at the other man.  
  
Rodey notices Tony’s now abandoned Stark pad, and reaches over to take it. He starts to pull up the news, but there’s a tab already open.  
  
“Elf on the Shelf,” He reads in confusion.  
  
“Oh god.” Clint groans somewhere behind him. “Oh no.”  
  
“What is this?” A sudden horrifying thought occurs to Rhodey. “Friday, how far has he gotten on this elf thing?”  
  
“Boss has completed the preliminary designs. Would you like access to them?” Her voice answered immediately.  
  
Barton appears over his shoulder and they look over the schematics.  
  
“The eyes glow and everything.” Clint cackles. “It’s gonna be a fun Christmas around here. Glad I’m going home.”  
  
“He’s gone full-Dad.” Rhodey whispers as he flicks through the automated elf plans. “I mean, I knew, but this…”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Pete!” 

But Rhodey couldn’t help but think this was a good thing. Tony was finally breaking free from the emotionally stilted shadow of Howard Stark. Peter was _good_ for him, had changed him in all the best ways. First the tooth fairy and now this new project. He didn’t know much about this elf thing, but really, how bad could it be?  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my brain kept wondering if Spider-Man/ Peter Parker could re-grow a tooth? So I went looking and could only find one referent to him ever losing one: Ultimate Spider-Man #57. His tooth is knocked lose but ultimately is pulled out by Doc Ock.  
> This is, of course, not that story but I had to play with the idea and add in Iron Dad <3.
> 
> Thank you SO much to Grace_d (reachingforaspark) for all of the time they spent editing and making suggestions, including the title! I could not ask for a better sounding board. This work is vastly improved by their input!! I appreciate you so much:D  
> Thank you also to The Angie for reading and troubleshooting a problem sentence!  
> All errors are mine.


End file.
